This invention relates to novel carcinostatic compositions and methods of cancer chemotherapy.
Several types of carcinostatic agents are known. These include (a) alkylating agents which exhibit the effect by alkylating such biomolecules with indispensable roles as nucleic acids and enzymes, (b) metabolite antagonists which inhibit metabolism of nucleic acids, (c) mitotic poisons which may influence biosynthesis of nucleic acids, (d) carcinostatic antibiotics which exhibit cytocidal activity against the cells in rapid proliferation, (e) carcinostatics derived from plants and (f) carcinostatic hormones.
These carcinostatic agents, however, are not free from side effects, and few of them exhibit fully satisfactory effects. Consequently, novel agents with improved characteristics are needed.